After Midterm Delight
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin hates midterms. But loves Edd. He loves Edd A LOT. But Edd is full of surprises. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot.


**Author's Note: Smut for smut's sake! Seriously, I can never get enough of the stuff!**

Midterms. To say Kevin hated midterms was an understatement. But this year's midterms had to be _the worst ever_. For the first time since third freaking grade, he didn't have a single class with Edd. It was as if the schedule gods hated him.

When they were kids, having a class with Double D meant that you had someone to tutor you at best and had to listen to him kiss the teacher's ass at worst. Not having a single class with him should of been _awesome_ , except he's in love with the guy and _not_ seeing him _all day_ outside of lunch is making Kevin _crazy._

After dating for three years, to go from seeing Edd several times a day during the school day and nearly all day over the weekends, to next to _nothing,_ _especially at school,_ was getting to be a little much for the redhead. But today was the _the last day_ of midterms. And then _Spring Break!_ _Thank God!_

Kevin waited for Edd at his locker which happened to be across from his last class. He tried his damnedest not to shoot daggers at Mr Crocker through the door's window. The AP Trigonometry teacher had been giving Edd's smarts a run for his money this semester and worn the poor guy out. A worn out Edd is _not_ the most loving Edd and that's bad for business.

He sighed and checked his phone for the umpteenth time since he got out of his own final midterm. 215PM. Fifteen more minutes before the bell rang and everyone that comes out of the classroom that _isn't_ Edd ducks and runs from Kevin's hard glare.

Finally, _finally_ Edd emerges from the classroom and gives Kevin a small smile as the redhead jumps across the hall to scoop him up in his arms...just as the bell rang. Edd sighs, Kevin growls and the giggles and whispers surround the most popular gay couple in school. Edd just drags his steaming boyfriend over to his locker so that he can drop off any books that he still has with him and exchange it for... _nothing_.

"Whoa, D. Aren't you forgetting something?," Kevin asked as Edd closed his locker.

"No, why?," Edd asked as he blinked tired blue eyes up at his boyfriend.

"You don't have any books in your bag!"

Edd gave a small laugh.

"Well, midterms are over and I don't have anything to get caught up over break, so I figured, I'd take your advice and _relax_ for once in my life," he smirked.

"Ha ha. But good on you for listening to me for once."

"I always listen to you! I just don't _act_ on it."

"I've got something you can act on," Kevin whispered as they made their way to the front doors of the school.

Edd went _red_ and Kevin just whistled innocently as they made their way to his motorocycle. And he kept whistling, his green eyes flashing a mischievous hazel fire as he buckled Edd's helmet on his head and Edd slowly went purple.

Taking a moment to smirk at his boyfriend as he got his bike, Edd shot him a glare and Kevin just laughed.

"Take me _home,_ Kevin," Edd said as coldly as he could muster, considering his face was on _fire_.

"If you say so," the redhead grinned.

When they made it to the cul-de-sac, Kevin had about five seconds to decided if they were going to spend the rest of the day at his house or Edd's. His parents, thankfully, made his mind up for him.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Kevin slowly made his way down the street and stopped along side their car before they left.

"Where y'all headed off to?," he asked with a cocked brow.

His mother was grinning ear to ear and his dad was _blushing_.

"Taking your mom to the city for our anniversary this weekend," his dad said, trying to control his blush.

"But I thought your anniversary was in _June_ ," Edd said.

"That's our _wedding_ anniversary, Edd," Rhonda Barr said. "This to celebrate our _dating_ anniversary. Edd, make sure Kevin doesn't burn the house down, won't you? Tommy, I'm gonna need you to _drive,_ Dear," she said as she patted her husband's arm.

Thomas Barr was out of the cul-de-sac in _seconds_.

"That was sweet of your father," Edd said as they made their way into the house.

Kevin kicked his shoes across the kitchen and pouted. Edd sighed, picked them up and put them on the mat next to his, _where they belonged._

"I can be sweet!"

Edd gave him a knowing grin from his place next to the kitchen island.

"Don't smile at me like that! I'm plenty sweet!"

"Uh huh."

"Who keeps you in jawbreakers!?"

"Who has increased my dentist vists by 75% in the last two years?"

"Only 75%? Man, I'm slacking," Kevin said as he rubbed his chin and made his way to Edd's side.

"Please don't try to pick up the pace. I'd like toMmmmmm..."

Whatever Edd would have liked to do flew out the window as Kevin wrapped the ravenette in his arms and laid sweet open mouth kisses on his neck.

"I missed you," Kevin whispered into Edd's collarbone.

Edd giggled and Kevin's fires were set aflame.

"You saw me at lunch today, Kevin."

 _"Not long enough,"_ the redhead growled as he threw Edd over his shoulder and _ran_ to his room.

"No running in the house!"

Kevin pitched the squealing genius on his bed.

"No throwing me!"

Kevin slammed the bedroom door stalked to the bed. Edd _squeaked._ The fire in Kevin's eyes was like _nothing_ he had _never_ seen before.

"Got any more rules I need to break before I break you off?!"

"No," the scholar squeaked as he shook his head.

 _"Good."_

With that, he threw himself onto the bed and wrapped himself around Edd.

"I really missed you, you know. This year sucks."

"Well, we _are_ seniors, Kevin. The work is bound to be more difficult and then there's the stress of _eeep!"_

"My hand not getting down your pants as often as it used to?!"

At the moment, Kevin had a hand down the front off Edd's pants and the other up his shirt, slow grazing his nipple. And Edd couldn't answer his questions because he couldn't _think_. Kevin was right, though, they didn't get any moments together like they used to.

"Hey."

Edd slowly turned his head towards Kevin's. His blue eyes weren't tired anymore! They were flaring a sapphire fire that Kevin hadn't seen in _weeks_.

"Who's the sweetest kisser you know?," the redhead grinned, his mouth just millimeters from Edd's

 _"You,"_ Edd said with a breathless whisper.

"And don't you forget it," Kevin said as he kissed him with a passion he didn't know he had.

But Kevin didn't know where he wanted to put his hands first. So they went _everywhere_ and Edd was _moaning_ and Kevin had to pull him close into a tight hug so he could catch his breath. He nuzzled the beanie on Edd's head and slowly pulled it off so he could stick his face in the sweet smelling, curly ebony locks that the ravenette kept hidden from everyone but himself.

Shucking Edd's sweater over his head, he kissed his forehead, each cheek, his chin, then laid a series of kisses down the cutest button nose he'd ever come to know before _finally,_ if Edd's moan of relief was any indication, kissing him on the lips. The whole while, he undid Edd's trademark button up and pushed it off his shoulders so he could lay kisses across the pale, smooth skin he hadn't seen in far too long.

As his hands tossed Edd's shirt, his mouth found it's way to that nipple his hand been playing with earlier and he heard a sound he hadn't heard in... _way too long_.

 _"Fuck, Kevin_."

And he hadn't heard Edd say that _ever_.

 _"Language, Eddward,"_ Kevin smirked as he laid love bites down Edd's collarbone.

Edd just whined. Kevin kissed him from his neck to his belly button, before blowing raspberries across the hem of his pants, pinning Edd to bed as he _screamed_ with laughter, the sound of his giggling doing far more _things_ to Kevin then he thought it should have.

So he pulled his pants off, socks, too, as Edd was a stickler for getting _completely naked_ when the occasion called for it. This was going to be such an occasion. But Kevin wasn't quite ready to go _all the way_ just yet. They had the weekend and he was going to make every moment count.

Stripping his own shirt off, Kevin pulled Edd close and let loose his own moan of relief as Edd's cool, pale skin met his over heated own. Edd snuggled close and things were right in Kevin's world once again.

"I love you," he whispered into Edd's ear.

"I love you, too," Edd said, breath ghosting across Kevin's collarbone and sending shivers down the redhead's spine.

Smoldering emerald gazed into firey sapphire.

"Ready?"

Edd bit his lip as he grinned and his cheeks went _scarlet_. He looked adorable and Kevin wanted to eat him up!

"Yeah."

Kevin kissed him gently and Edd ran a hand through his hair as he kissed him back. Sweet kisses got deeper and more passion filled. Kevin worked Edd's boxer briefs off with one hand as the other twisted into Edd's hair and held on tight.

Edd squirmed under Kevin's firm touch and whined out for more as the quarterback's devilish mouth worked it's way down Edd's neck, to his chest, paying homage to each nipple it found there, and delicately kissing its way to the sensitive spot just to the right of Edd's belly button and smirking at the sound the touch produced before replacing Kevin's hand on his cock.

Kevin flicked his eyes up to Edd as he went to work. The usual straight laced, straight faced genius was flushed Kevin's favorite shade of red and his stoic face had given way to bright blue eyes gone sapphire, jaw gone slack as he moaned and and he just _glowed_ under Kevin's touch.

Every drop of Kevin's head begat a moan. Every rise, a squeak. It was music to Kevin's ears. And Edd's hands in his hair just drove him on.

 _"Baby, please."_

Gasping, pleading Edd is one of Kevin's favorite Edd's. He's _on the brink, teetering_ on the precipice of _ecstasy_ and he needs just that _one final push_ to send him over. But Kevin isn't going to let him _go_ just yet.

Coming off of him with a _lewd_ pop and catching Edd's _meanest_ side eye, Kevin kicked off his pants and boxers before reaching into his nightstand drawer for the _tools_ he'd need to send Edd to paradise. Seeing what Kevin was after, Edd bit his lip and grinned again, Kevin nuzzling his cheek causing a series of happy sighs and giggles to escape him.

As he lubed up his fingers, he looked Edd in the eye.

"I'm gonna need you to _relax_ , ok, Babe?"

Edd took a deep breath and nodded as he let it out slowly. They have had sex enough times to know what was going to happen, but Edd was still a bit shy about the whole process. And ticklish. Where Kevin would love to run his free hand across Edd's body as he stretched him, he'd suddenly become super sensitve to every touch. Giggling and squirming wasn't always the safest route to go in a moment like this.

Kevin figured out that stroking Edd's cock down did the trick, but could also make him wound up so tight, he'd finish before Kevin got a chance to really get started. He had an idea he'd been wanting to play out for _weeks,_ but then _midterms_ came and they were both so knee deep in studying, they hadn't had time for much of anything outside of hugs and quick kisses.

With _now_ being as good a time as any, Kevin went to work. Teasing Edd's hole, and watching Edd count down from whatever obscure number he counted down from, Kevin dropped his mouth on Edd's cock again and slowly started to suck him off as he eased one finger inside.

Edd went _limp_.

No moaning. But his jaw had gone slack. His wide eyes were glazed over, unseeing. He was barely breathing.

Kevin added a second finger and slowly Edd came back to life. He whined as his hands found their way into Kevin's hair. When the redhead brushed his fingers past Edd's prostate, Edd _moaned_. Kevin grinned.

When he added the third and final finger, Edd was panting, eyes wide and near frantic as he held on to Kevin's hair as it was the only thing holding him here on earth. When he brushed his fingers past his prostate, Edd _screamed._ Kevin _smiled_ as he pulled off Edd's cock and cupping Edd's cheek in his clean hand.

"Almost there."

Edd whined, but nodded. Kevin wrapped and lubed them both up and lined himself up with Edd's hole. Bringing his forehead to Edd's, Edd wrapped himself around Kevin and held on tight as Kevin slowly pushed himself inside.

It had been weeks and they could both feel it, but Edd kept repeating, "Don't stop. _Please_ _don't_ stop." Kevin kept his pace at a _snail's crawl_ , but didn't stop. He kissed Edd's tears away as he adjusted to having Kevin fill him up to the brim.

Then Edd nodded and Kevin knew it was _game on!_

Laying his head in the crook of Edd's neck, so they could hold each other close, Kevin slowly pulled out and quickly pushed back in.

 _"Again."_

Kevin couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. Edd's breathless moans spurring him on, Kevin quickly worked up to a pace that kept Edd on the edge but solidly still with him. Scooping Edd's legs under his arms, Kevin sat up on his knees and thrusted into Edd's prostate as Edd grabbed the pillow, arched his back, and started screaming.

 _"Shit!"_

 _"Edd."_

Edd's swearing was new. And a huge turn on, _but still._ Who was _this_ Edd?!

 _"Kevin...I..."_

Edd's wide blue eyes were desperate for _something._ Dropping his legs, Kevin leaned over and picked Edd up so that he sitting in his lap. On instinct, Edd wrapped himself around the redhead and moaned into his shoulder.

"I-It's ok, Babe. L-Let it go," Kevin said as he wrapped his arms around Edd's waist and started thrusting at the angle he knew would get Edd off.

Edd bucking back into his thrusts was sending Kevin to the edge himself. When Edd gave a desperate pleading sob, Kevin knew what to do. Reaching between them, he wrapped a hand around Edd's cock and started thrusting. Edd screamed with relief before kissing Kevin. _Hard._

Ripping his mouth from Kevin's, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, put the other hand in his hair. And then he came. And started swearing again.

 _"Fuck,_ Kevin. I love you. _Holy shit,_ I love you."

"Uh huh," Kevin moaned as Edd's ass squeezed down on his cock like a vice, trigging his own orgasm which made him fall sideways back into the sheets

Edd kept swearing as he rode out his aftershocks and Kevin held him close, grinning like a crazy person the whole time.

Once they calmed down, Kevin said, " _Fuck_ , Edd."

"I know," came the sheepish reply of the raven haired one as he nuzzled Kevin's chest.

"Where the hell did _all that lip_ come from!?"

Another sheepish reply.

"I dunno."

Kevin could feel Edd's blush in his chest.

"I'm not judging you, Babe. Seriously, that was hotter than hell. _Still_..."

"I missed you, too, ok?," Edd pouted. "I hate that we don't share any classes anymore. I hate that I only see you for lunch. I just...I dunno."

Kevin eased him off his cock as gently as he could and pulled the now tearful Edd close to his chest.

"Midterms are over. You only have three track meets left and I have, what? Six games? We can do this."

"We have _finals_ in six weeks, Kev," Edd said as he pulled his head up to look Kevin in the eye.

"Don't remind me," the star pitcher said as he rolled his eyes. "But then we have _all summer_ to do _this,"_ he said as he waggled his eyebrows and laughed as Edd giggled and blushed.

"And every other night in the dorms."

Kevin cocked a brow. They had both gotten into the same university, but had been waiting on their dorm assignments since October. It was now March.

"I got my roommate assignment yesterday. Some kid named Kevin Barr. Lives on the same street I do, oddly enough."

Kevin's eyes went wide and Edd giggled some more.

"You're fucking kidding me?!"

"Nope. I'll fuck you. I'll kid you. But I'll never fucking kid you, Kev."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

Edd laughed.

"I'm Eddward Marion Vincent. That's who I am."

"You sassy fucker."

"That, too."

 _"Edd."_

 _"Kevin._ No lie, though. We're gonna be roommates."

Kevin pulled him close again and nuzzled his hair as Edd purred under his touch. Midterms sucked. This year had been _the worst_ for their personal time. But their future looked bright because they were going to share it with each other like they should.

"Can't wait, Babe."


End file.
